Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 December 2014
08:27 Ja nie wiem, po co on tu przyszedł. x'D 08:27 *biegnie i nawołuje* CREEEEEEJZ!!! 08:27 Jak byś no ktoś z nas chial sie komunikować albo pomocy jak bedziemy siebie wołać 08:28 i do niego gadżety 08:29 CREEEEEEEEJZ!!! GDZIE JESTEŚ? 08:29 C 08:29 (hi) 08:29 *wraca do szukania* 08:29 (Hi) 08:29 CREEEEEEEEEEEEEJZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GDZIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE JESTEŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚS DAJ ZNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAĆ 08:29 o/ 08:29 (Hi) 08:29 dobry deń 08:29 (hi) 08:29 yo Lobo 08:29 \o Lobo 08:29 :( 08:29 widzę, że świrujecie 08:29 Wiesz że jesteś w opowiadaniu? 08:29 a gwiazdek nie ma 08:29 o/ 08:29 Jak najbardziej. 08:29 w którym? 08:30 Moim 08:30 lul 08:30 Crejz! Gdzie polazłaś? 08:30 bla czekaj 08:30 dawajta link a nie gadasz 08:30 no właśnie gwiazdek nie ma XD 08:30 08:30 hmm 08:30 hej Loczek 08:30 długo cię nie było 08:30 Co Cre? 08:30 jak diabli O_O 08:30 *zatrzymuje się* 08:30 zaraz ci dam 08:30 sama studiujesz to pewnie wiesz jak to jest :) 08:31 nic nie mówiłeś, cisza od ciebie, to musiałam, wybacz 08:31 aaaa 08:31 spoko 08:31 * CREEPY X X ustawia w zegarku dotkniecie elektryzujące ze mogą dotykać tylko on albo bla a u bla jest tak podobnie tylko że odwrotnie 08:31 za to jesteś w moim opowiadaniu (bp) 08:31 LOBO! 08:31 co Pinia? 08:31 kto? 08:31 A z reszta 08:31 CZASZKI! D: 08:32 aaa xd 08:32 przy okazji umiesz wstawiać muzykę na profil ? 08:32 no ba! 08:32 CREJZ! 08:32 pewnie że umiem 08:32 mogę prosić o ten kawałek ? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_UYB2dC1Ds 08:32 * CREEPY X X ddzwoni zegarek i odbiera i znowu misja 08:32 jasne 08:32 Bla musze na misje chcesz ze mna? 08:32 Cre, to ja jej sama poszukam. 08:33 Wróce za chwilke lub niewiem 08:33 * CREEPY X X leci 08:33 Crejz! 08:33 Odezwij się! 08:34 już 08:34 Ok dzięki :) 08:34 * CREEPY X X ląduje i pojawia sie napis: Witaj. Znajdz tajemniczy miecz Graj graj graj i wróć żywy do laboratorium żeby go zbadano. Powodzenia! 08:34 Lobo ja też moGE prosić? 08:35 Mogę* 08:35 *znika tekst i zacznyna* 08:35 CREJZ!!! Bo ja zaraz chyba zwariuję! 08:36 * CREEPY X X znalazł miecz i jest trzesienie ziemi i utknał z mieczem i wysyla do bla pomoc że utknął w jaskini 08:36 Crejz, jasne 08:36 widać, że prawdziwy ze mnie fan Sacreda :D 08:36 póki mi 4 odc. Corpse Party się ładuje (bp) 08:36 *odbiera wiadomość od Cre i leci mu pomóc* 08:36 (hi) 08:36 http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=b0-i4zNCesk To ja pproszę o to 08:36 a potem będę szukać animców wartych obejrzenia i niezbyt długich (bp) 08:37 * CREEPY X X próbuje sie wydostać ale nie może 08:37 Hej, hej, hej. Lodówko. Oglądałaś może The Knick? 08:37 Crejz, chyba mamy podobne gusta :3 08:37 nie Pinia 08:38 :3 08:38 Duh. 08:38 Taki komplement 08:38 *próbuje pomóc Cre się wydostać* 08:38 * CREEPY X X pojawia sie jakaś dziwna straszna postać i mówi ze go chce ktoś uratować i ze mu zakłóci 08:38 * CREEPY X X odpowiada nie a potwór znika i zakłuca bla 08:38 Z góry dziękuję 08:39 masz 08:39 * CREEPY X X krzyczy do bla: To nie moja wina! To jakiś duch czy co 08:39 Jakaś loszka z niemieckiej cp pytała mnie o Mastera chyba. x'D 08:39 a Knick też taki makabryczny 08:39 ? 08:39 Dzięki 08:39 xD 08:39 wgl. mówili, że to Doubt jest taki obrzydliwy 08:39 *czuje nagły ostry ból przeszywający jej głowę* 08:39 Lobo, to serial, chyba trochę pod gore podejdzie. 08:40 O medycynie na początku XX wieku. 08:40 mam wszystkie tomy i pod względem gore to może co najwyżej Corpse Party czyścić buty c: 08:40 Boubt jest supi. 08:40 * CREEPY X X przez zegarek pisze do bla: wszysko dobrze? 08:40 *Doubt 08:41 Uhm... daję radę *syczy z bólu* 08:41 Lobo lubisz gore ? 08:42 Corpse Party oglądam 08:42 *postać sie rozdwaja i zaczyna bic creepy x x i on zaczyna cierpieć i krzyknął: Zostaw mnie! Nic nie zrobilem! ale duch dalej go bije* 08:42 ale ograniczone gore, bardziej patrzę na klimat i fabułę 08:42 dlatego ci Piły od dwójki wzwyż nie obejrzę (bp) 08:43 Piła nie taka straszna 08:43 ktos pomoze ogarnąć czatt, bardzo prosze odwdzieczę siee 08:43 help 08:43 to obejrzyj którąś część Królika Doświadczalnego 08:43 Ja mogę 08:43 :) 08:43 * CREEPY X X cierpi bardziej i krzyczy z bólu 08:43 ang. Guinea Pig 08:43 Jeśli chcesz 08:44 o tak :( 08:44 uuuuuuuuaaaaaaaachhhhhhhhhhhhh *krzyczy znów z bólu* 08:44 jedynka najbrutalniejsza, a dwójka najkrwawsza 08:44 To co cchcesz wiedzieć? 08:45 bo w dwójce jak ten samuraj ją ćwiartował to ona bólu nawet nie czuła 08:45 Chcesz* 08:45 a ta z pierwszej części to na niej testowali reakcje na ból 08:45 Blaa dawaj ja cierpie bardziej 08:45 nie chcę za bardzo spoilerować 08:46 za to pod względem fabuły najlepsza czwórka 08:46 jj 08:46 o Syrenie w Kanale 08:46 pardon mua 08:46 Loki, jedynka Piły to nawet straszna jest 08:47 i jakby nie Piła 08:47 *przebija się przez skały i stoi jak sparaliżowana, zdziwiona tym widokiem* 08:47 a potem poszli na komercję i jest ch... (bp) 08:47 Cooo? 08:47 Pierwsza częsć Piły? 08:47 Jest beznadziejna. 08:48 pierwszą część początek oglądałem 08:48 kiedyś 08:48 Cre, co to za stwór? 08:48 ej, 1 część jeszcze jest spoko 08:48 ale spać musiałem iść 08:49 * CREEPY X X krzyczy na ducha: DAJ MI SPOKUJ! DAJ MI SPOKUJ! 08:49 za to dwójkę w całości 08:49 ja 3 cz. widziałam początek - myślałam, że się pożygam (numb) 08:49 *porzygam 08:49 *bierze rozbieg i z całej siły wlatuje w ducha* 08:49 A czy ja wiem pojawi sie jak utknełem 08:50 A na napisze mnie nie ostrzegli 08:50 *napisie 08:51 Dobrze wiedzieć ;-; 08:51 A to wogule misja -.- 08:51 Ciagle misje dostaje 08:51 Ej, Lobo. Moim skromnym zdaniem jest trochę mało za mało modów na wiki. Bo najczęściej jak jestem to nie ma żadnej gwiazdki. xp 08:51 Od kogo? ;-; 08:51 Jan Wirus II atakował małe komputery 08:52 od różnych osób różne misje 08:52 domyślam się 08:53 WOGULE <--- THIS. 08:53 Uhm... *obija się o ścianę, a w skale pojawiają się pęknięcia* 08:53 * CREEPY X X wychodzi przez dziure 08:53 Bla ty tez dostaniesz takie same misje jakie ja dostane jak w ustawieniach klikniesz misje 08:54 a w misjach > dostawiaj misje 08:54 Jedyne, co możesz dostać to słownik. 08:54 Dobra, dobra. Nie teraz, bo ten stwór chyba tak łatwo nie odpuści... *ucieka przez dziurę* 08:55 Pinia, on już pare razy dostał słownikiem ;-; 08:55 Czekaj 08:55 Ale nie ode mnie. B) 08:55 kogoś mam wywalić? 08:56 * CREEPY X X próbuje znaleść miecz w skałach 08:56 sama nie ogarniam 08:56 Zorroza za papieża 08:56 myśle ze misja sie nie uda 08:56 jego w życiu 08:56 *szuka razem z Cre* 08:57 * CREEPY X X spróbowuje teleporter rzeczy ale nie dziala 08:57 niechto 08:57 Zapomnialem ze sie popsół 08:58 *wkoncu znależli* 08:58 Dobra lecimy 08:58 Dobra 08:59 * CREEPY X X leci a w powietrzu rzuca miecz tam do naukowców 08:59 *odlatuje* 09:01 kto gada że mam być papieżem 09:01 ZORROZO NA PAPIEŻA! 09:01 Zobacz wcześniejsze wiadomości 09:02 o 09:02 dobra 09:02 Widzisz? :D 09:03 Habemus papam! 09:03 Eminentissimum ac Reverendissimum Dominum, 09:03 Dominum ... Zorrozo 09:03 (ku*wa) 09:03 * CREEPY X X ląduje koło kryjówki i wchodzi 09:03 (nienawidzę trzykropka) 09:03 *siada na gałęzi drzewa* 09:03 Sanctæ Romanæ Ecclesiæ Cardinalem Lucius 09:03 hmm 09:03 kardinalen od razu 09:04 Nie ma jak w domu uff 09:04 pytanko 09:04 qui sibi nomen imposuit Jan Paweł III 09:04 no? 09:04 ja pierdziu XD 09:04 Piniacz, Loki - jak często wchodzicie/będziecie wchodzić na czat? 09:04 bo serio, ja nie ogarnę 09:04 tak na tymczasem 09:04 codziennie może nie, ale co kilka dni 09:05 a Piniacz? 09:05 to będzie okres próbny 09:05 OK 09:05 Jak są ludzie to wchodzę. 09:06 wielki powrót :D 09:06 Zazwyczaj jestem po 20, bo pracuję. 09:06 na czas, kiedy znów nie ogarnę do reszty modów i nie zciągnę tu znowuż Aracza 09:06 Piniek pracujesz ? 09:06 aha 09:06 hmm 09:06 No. :v 09:06 Crejz, pozbierałaś się po tych wiewiórkach? 09:06 bo wiem, że ty w szkole średniej teraz jesteś 09:06 wam mogę zaufać 09:06 No jestem. 09:06 chyba 09:06 sezonówka czy stała ? 09:06 Bla nie 09:06 Stała. 09:06 Brawo 09:07 dobra, miejta to, by ogarniać 09:07 B) 09:07 Nastały dla Was ciężkie czasy... 09:07 póki co, nawet gwiazdek wam nie powstawiam xd 09:07 tfu! czaszek 09:07 a jak na stałe to czachy będą ? 09:07 XD 09:07 Wolę gwiazdkę niż brzydką czaszkę. x'D 09:07 tak xd 09:07 :C 09:07 Wolę gwiazdkę. 09:07 czachy jeszcze będą w konserwacji 09:08 bo te dla modów są ogromne 09:08 i znów mogę posyłać do diabła i wyprawiać pogrzeby XD 09:08 09:08 zaiste xD 09:08 dobra, ja znikam, może wrócę 09:08 bywajta 2014 12 21